


Little Kurama

by ityoa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ityoa/pseuds/ityoa
Summary: Obito had done as Madara commanded, attacking the people he had once loved most, and unleashing evil itself on to Konoha.Unfortunately for Obito, the nine-tails didn’t like being told what to do.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea at three in the morning and decided to just go ahead and post it. More of a nonsensical drabble than anything. 
> 
> Kurama runs entirely off of spite and ramen.
> 
> Feel free to use the idea to make an actual cohesive story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea at three in the morning and decided to just go ahead and post it. More of a nonsensical drabble than anything. 
> 
> Kurama runs entirely off of spite and ramen.
> 
> Feel free to use the idea to make an actual cohesive story.

Kurama had spent countless years locked away in a painful cage with only the phantom sensations from his host serving as a connection to the world.

So, the feeling of cool wind sliding along his fur and the ground crunching beneath his claws was something Kurama wanted to savor. He would be enjoying it far more if some piss ant Uchiha wasn’t giving orders as if he was the Sage himself.

This Uchiha may have known the same tricks as Madara but he was no match in skill. As if Kurama wasn’t waiting for him to try and control him again. It was an insult to think he would fall for the same trick twice. Kurama shook off the genjutsu, severely disappointed that Madara wasn’t around for him to bite his head off.

No, instead it was some Uchiha runt in a twisted mask, demanding he kill Kushina, ordering him to destroy Konoha.

It was really too bad, thought Kurama, as he sat on his haunches and scratched at his ear with a hind leg, he would really have loved to do those things.

Too bad he was so spiteful.

The Uchiha’s furious demands were music to his ears as Kurama continued to do absolutely nothing. He completely ignored the humans rushing about around him, shouting and scurrying like little bugs.

It was almost amusing to watch their panic turn into panicked confusion as he tilted his head back to look at the stars.

Another wave of panic swept through them when he stood to stretch, making sure to disobey the man’s calls to “kill them all” by killing exactly none of them. It was a bit of a chore to make sure he didn’t step on them as he walked toward the wide river but entirely worth it to feel the man’s frustration.

The water was cool and refreshing on his dry tongue and Kurama made sure to take his time quenching his thirst. How long had it been since he drank something.

He stopped briefly to breath and shake the excess water from his snout and bask in the Uchiha’s stunned confusion before diving back down for more water.

The only reason he was allowing the connection to the man was to revel in his disappointment.

Thirst now satisfied, Kurama turned to the human, crouched and waiting for his attack.

“Bring me the commander of your armies.”

It was time to negotiate.

~

The man that approached him with a perfectly neutral face and a tight control on his chakra smelled a little like deer. Kurama didn’t comment on it, as he always thought humans very strange.

The man, at least he thought it was a man, bowed to him and introduced himself as Nara. Kurama was impressed by his manners if nothing else.

“I have some demands.”

~

The man returned with Kurama’s requested items, still perfectly controlled as ever, but Kurama wouldn’t put it past a human to try to short change him.

“Did you acquire the dipping sauce?”

“Yes, everything’s just as you requested it. One large bowl of Miso Ramen with extra charsu and eggs, twelve pork dumplings with spicy dipping sauce, and one bottle of warm Sake.”

“Excellent.”

There were a few screams of surprise as Kurama ignited his chakra and shifted it with practice ease to change his form.

When he was done he was just slightly smaller than the bowl of ramen causing him to flick his tails in glee as he trotted quickly to the now huge amount of food before him. He wanted the meal to fill him after all.

He stood on his hind legs, with his front claws bracing the rim of the bowl as he dove into his meal with enthusiasm.

He could always feel Kushina’s enjoyment from partaking in this particular food, catching the barest hint of flavors and scent. Now he was able to experience the rich flavors for himself as his tongue darted out to lap at the broth.

He worked his way steadily through the meal until he was in danger of tipping the bowl on himself from trying to reach the bottom.

Help came unexpectedly from the commander who placed his finger on the side opposite him, providing a much needed counter weight.

“Excellent use of your appendages, human. Your assistance is invaluable.”

Kurama was now able to balance himself with all four claws on the rim, allowing him to reach the last few noodles and leftover broth in the very bottom.

With his ramen bowl now licked clean he pulled his last dumpling inside it and took his time eviscerating it.

The human had been completely silent throughout his meal, only opening his mouth as if to speak twice before closing it without uttering a word. He seemed to find his voice as the last morsel of Kurama’s food.

“The Hokage would like to have a word with you.”

Kurama didn’t want to speak with that fool Namikaze, but the Nara human had stayed true to his word and delivered him his food as well as assisted him without having to be told. Kurama would honor him this request.

The human tensed as Kurama ran up his arm and settled on his shoulder, but he calmed with a few pats of Kurama’s claws.

~

Kurama is pleased to note that humans had, at the very least, gotten smarter during his imprisonment.

After he had been taken to the Hokage, he and Kushina yelled at each other for a while before the blond fool stepped in to broker peace between them.

Kurama would normally never agree to work with humans, but the fool was willing to concede to his demands of delicious foods whenever he wanted them as long as he promised not to destroy Konoha or harm its citizens. Kurama was a beast of his word and was content to follow the terms of their agreement as long as no one tried to seal him inside of a person again.

Kurama was ready to take up residence in the Inari shrine and limit his exposure to humans to the times when he would receive their offerings.

His mind quickly changed when he met Naruto.

The pathetic little creature had hardly any hair to warm him and was so weak he couldn’t even lift his own head. Kurama despaired that such an unfortunate thing was left to the care of the blond fool and his previous jailor. Surly, he thought, he would not survive without someone strong to mentor him.

These thoughts cumulated into Kurama placing a clawed hand on the infants’ chest and announcing “Mine.”

Kushina was adamant that he go straight to hell, but Kurama would not be swayed.

He declared that the small thing was now under his protection and refused to listen to Kushina’s rants or acknowledge Namikaze’s amused smile.

Kurama abandoned his plans of the shrine and took up residents in the rafters of Naruto’s home, prepared to watch over him until such a time that he could teach him how to be a proper beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's about it.
> 
> I feel like Shikaku is the kinda dude to just roll with things while internally being like wtf.
> 
> Kurama sees a baby once and that's it, he's done for, how do they even survive long enough to be annoying, better teach it everything i know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little moment, this time staring a tiny Naruto, who doesn't do much of anything.

The broom wasn’t quite long enough to reach him on his perch. Even with Kushina standing on one of the kitchen chairs.

It thwacked uselessly against the beam as Kushina spouted off nonsense about not stealing babies.

Kurama didn’t see what the fuss was about. It’s not as if the Yamanaka man was doing anything with it. It was just sitting there, gnawing on a useless little ring. Kurama had been doing it a favor honestly. Kits needed to be around other kits to hone their skills in play fights and to cuddle for warmth. Babies were like Kits, they were just missing the fur and claws.

“Why in the world did you take her!? The Yamanaka’s are furious!”

Kushina accented her words with another ineffective whack that did little more than ruffle his fur.

Below him, Naruto was rolling around on the colorful mat reserved for him and trying to fit his entire fist in his toothless little mouth. Kurama thought he looked lonesome without another kit to play with.

“Kits require socialization, how else will he grow strong?”

Kushina paused as she was about to hit the beam again.

“Wait. Did you kidnap the heir to the Yamanaka clan so Naruto could have a play date?”

She was looking slightly less murderous. Kurama considered this a victory, that broom was prickly.

“Explain this _playdate_.”

“Its where you arrange for two kids around the same age to meet up so they can play together.”

“That is exactly what I have done.”

“No!” She was back to swatting at him. “The parents have to know about it, otherwise. Its. kidnapping.”

Now she was striking the beam on every word. Kurama was worried he would not be able to get down in time to join Naruto for his nap.

Thankfully the blond fool chose that moment to walk in and distract Kushina.

Kurama leapt down and made himself large enough to wrap around Naruto. The kit rolled to chew on his ear with his useless mouth and Kurama lamented the poor things chances of survival without even teeth to defend itself.

Kurama ignored the other humans demands to apologize to the Yamanaka man as he covered the dozing baby with his tails.

Their nonsense could wait till after their nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Kurama steal a baby Ino? Yes  
> Will he apologize? Absolutely not.
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments. I honestly wasn't going to post anymore but since you guys showed an interest I'll probably just add the little ideas into new chapters when I get them written out. 
> 
> Like I said before, feel free to use this idea to make actual stories.


End file.
